La Persona Más Importante
by KatLawliet
Summary: Ian y Anthony comienzan a experimentar emociones que ni ellos mismos conocían, si tuvieran que escoger a alguien ¿a quién escogerían?. IanxAnthony, Ianthony. Personajes: Ian, Anthony, Mamá de Anthony, Smosh Crew, Kalel y Melanie. H/C.
1. Tu Compromiso, Un Problema

— Oye amigo, ¿sabes? estoy comprometido ahora  
— ¿C-comprometido? -dijo intentando no balbucear-  
— ¡Si! ¡Kalel dijo que si, viejo! -dijo anthony totalmente emocionado-  
Se hizo un corto silencio  
— Vaya amigo, eso es genial -dijo Ian con los ánimos forzados- me alegro por tí  
— ¡Gracias!

Hacía unos días había pasado esa conversación por teléfono, en la noche, mientras  
Anthony estaba en L.A. visitando a su novia y probablemente, haciendo un nuevo video de  
"WatchOurLivesAndStuffs".

Anthony estaba más que emocionado con su compromiso; hablaba de ello todo el  
tiempo, Ian se sentía algo irritado, no sabía si sentirse feliz con ese acontecimiento, no  
sabía por que le molestaba un poco o tal vez sí; pero frente a su mejor amigo tenía que  
sonreir y asentir, se estaba cansando de tanto fingir.

— Bueno, vamos a grabar algo del Gametime de la semana que viene ¿no? -preguntó  
anthony caminando hacia el estudio seguido por Ian-  
— Si, habíamos quedado que jugaríamos Dance Dance Revolution  
— Oh, cierto

Prepararon todo para empezar a jugar y, como en todos los Gametimes, la diversión  
sobrepasaba las expectativas de ambos, ambos disfrutaban siempre de ese momento,  
aunque estuvieran preocupados o cansados, esa hora, ese momento en que ambos  
jugaban era como el remedio proporcionado en sonrisas y carcajadas.

— Jajajaja, aaa estoy algo cansado -dijo Anthony al momento que se dejaba caer en el  
sofa-  
— Y que lo digas, demasiadas canciones, mis pies arden, maldita sea -contestó Ian  
sentándose a su lado-  
— Ufff, pero logré vencerte, maldito  
— Sólo por que tu canción tenía menos pasos  
— No intentes excusarte, perdedoooor

Y volvieron a reir, pero luego el celular de Anthony sonó, Ian dejo su sonrisa y se levantó  
del sillón, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

— Oh ¡hola bebé!, ¿cómo estas?, ¿ya comiste? -respondió Anthony muy embelesado-

Ian solo gruñó y comenzó a ordenar el estudio, en lo que Anthony terminaba su "plática".

— Amigo, ella es increíble, es lo mejor que me ha pasado -le dijo Anthony una vez  
terminado de hablar-

Ian sintió hervir su sangre por un momento ¿lo mejor? ¿lo MEJOR? que diablos...

— Ya veo -respondió secamente-  
— No encuentro el momento para que ya nos casemos, eso será perfecto -dijo mientras  
guardaba su celular-

Ian guardó silencio un momento.  
— Anthony, ¿que haras después de eso? -dijo sin mirarlo-  
— ¿A que te refieres?  
— Es decir, ¿piensas seguir con Smosh una vez que formes una familia? -aún sin mirarlo-  
— Amigo, estas siendo muy extremista, aún no tendré hijos ni nada -dijo sonriendo un  
poco-

Ian no dijo nada y salió por la puerta del estudio seguido por Anthony.

— Hey...¿que te pasa? -poniendo una mano en su hombro-  
— Estoy comenzando a cansarme -dijo Ian volviendo a verlo- todo de lo que hablas es de  
ella  
— Pero, ¿eso que tiene de malo, Ian? -dijo seriamente- solamente estoy feliz...pensé que  
lo estarías también por mí  
— Si lo estoy, pero ahora ya no hablamos de nada más, ¿lo entiendes?  
— Hey, lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría -dijo anthony- además Kalel es...  
— KALEL LO ES TODO PARA TÍ -gritándole- pues VETE CON ELLA.  
— ¿Ian? -sorprendido-

Ian sólo dió la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Anthony le tomó del brazo.

— Ian, ¿que te pasa?  
— Déjame sólo -forzó su brazo para soltarse-

Salió por la puerta principa, dejando a Anthony confundido a más no poder.

Después de esa "extraña" situación Ian no había vuelto a ser el mismo, evitaba hablar con  
Anthony, e incluso ya no le miraba a los ojos. En todas las ideas para sus videos Ian era el  
que menos aportaba, sólo asentía todo lo que Anthony tenía que decir.

Anthony lo notaba y se estaba cansando de su actitud, y en cierto momento, los únicos  
que pasaba junto a su amigo, antes de comenzar a grabar lo enfrentó.

— Ian, ¿que sucede contigo? -mirándolo fijamente-  
— No pasa nada conmigo -evitando su mirada-  
— Es evidente que algo te pasa, no me mientas -insistió-  
— Déjame en paz, por favor, estoy cansado  
— ¿Cansado de qué? yo he estado haciendo todas las ediciones

Ian no dijo nada por un momento.  
— Sólo terminemos esto, ya -contestó-  
— No hasta que no me digas que te pasa  
— No me pasa nada ¡solo empecemos! ¿de acuerdo? -respondió alzando un poco la voz-  
— Eres un crío, ¿por qué te comportas así entonces?  
— Estoy cansado  
— ¿De qué, Ian?  
— ¡DE TÍ Y DE TU ESTÚPIDA PROMETIDA! -gritó dejando a Anthony más que  
sorprendido-  
— Oye...no hables así...

Ian caminó alejándose de Anthony, pero esté lo siguió llamándolo sin resultados notorios.

— Oye, dime porque has dicho eso, Ian -dijo sin dejar de seguirlo-

Ian paró en seco y se volteó hacia él.

— Digo que terminemos Smosh -Anthony lo miró incrédulo- y te puedes largar con esa  
perra.  
— Oye, no le hables así a Kalel -respondió enojado- no le vuelvas a llamar así  
— ¿Si no que?  
— Te romperé la cara, Ian -dijo amenazante-  
— Vamos, hazlo, marica, KALEL ES UNA P...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que el golpe que recibió de Anthony en su mejilla lo había  
botado en el suelo. Ian sólo posó su mano en la zona dañada y miró a Anthony, quien ya  
tenía una cara asustada y al mismo tiempo enfadada. De pronto Anthony miró al Ian de  
cuando se conocieron y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en sus fechorías y su cara se  
suavizó.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ian se levantó y salió de la casa.


	2. Decisiones a Distancia

— ¿Qué te sucede, bebé? -saliendo recibirlo-

Anthony tenía todavía una cara angustiada, raras eran las veces que peleaba así con su  
amigo, incluso, era la primera vez tan seriamente. Los pensamientos no cesaban, tal vez no  
debió haber sido duro con su mejor amigo, pero, le llamó "perra" a su novia, ¿no es justo  
lo que recibió?.

— No lo sé...Ian ha estado un poco extraño -se sentó el sofá y Kalel se sentó a su lado-  
— ¿Extraño?  
— Si, de repente...estaba muy enfadado por nuestro compromiso

A Kalel le sorprendió escuchar eso, pero luego viendo la cara de preocupación de  
Anthony, decidió que era mejor intentar calmarlo.

— Tranquilo, sólo debe estar estresado, tal vez está pasando por una difícil situación -le dijo abrazándolo-  
— Si es así...¿por qué no me lo dice? ¿soy de tan poca confianza? -dijo sin retirar aquella  
expresión preocupada-  
— Puede que le sea difícil hablar de ello, dale un poco de tiempo -dijo con calma-  
— ... -respondió a su abrazo-

Hasta cierto punto pensó en lo que le dijo Kalel, pero no creía tanto en esa posibilidad. Algo le  
decía que el problema no era tan externo, ¿pero qué podía ser?, Anthony pensaba que tal  
vez estuviera celoso de la felicidad que tenían Kalel y él, pero luego lo descartó; Ian no  
era ese tipo de persona.

Esa noche Anthony durmió con Kalel como siempre en sus visitas; pasado el fin de  
semana sabía que tenía que volver a Sacramento, a seguir trabajando con su amigo.

Así él lo pensaba...pero Ian tenía otras cosas en mente.

— ¿Esto es en serio? -dijo Anthony perplejo-  
— Si -dijo con firmeza-  
— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?...

— No, Anthony

— Entonces ¿Por qué...

— No me siento bien -le interrumpió- ya no me divierte nada de ésto -dijo mirando hacia el suelo-  
— ¿No haces esto por que estas molesto conmigo nada más?  
— No  
— Ian...-dijo como esperando una respuesta más sincera-

Ian no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos

— ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué odias a Kalel?  
— ¡No empieces con ella! -le gritó-  
— ¡Pero en serio no te entiendo! ¡Explícame por favor!  
— NO tengo nada que explicarte

Comenzó a caminar tratando de huir nuevamente

— Ian, lo siento -dijo casi en un susurro-  
A Ian le estremeció un poco escuchar eso.  
—Perdón por golpearte, pero llamaste "perra" a mi novia  
— Es sólo...-comenzó a decir- que siento que ella te está separando, Anthony  
— ¿Separándome? ¿de qué?  
— De mí...-dijo rápidamente-...y de smosh  
— Ian, no es así...estoy aquí contigo y tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo...

Esas palabras, se suponía que alegrarían a Ian, pero no lo hicieron, bajó la cabeza y mirando  
sus pies comprendió que nunca sería una persona tan importante como ella.

— Lo siento, Anthony -dirigiéndole la mirada- pero aun así, quiero terminar con Smosh  
— Ian...

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un minuto, pero fue Ian quien rompió ese lazo, lentamente  
dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Anthony se quedó ahí, pensando tal vez sintiendo que no  
dijo lo suficiente, no entendiendo por que si mejor amigo no era sincero con él.

Anthony se fue a L.A, con Kalel, mientras Ian subía el video de la semana, agradeciendo  
que siempre grabaran los videos antes.

— No lo entiendo...¿qué debo hacer?...  
— Anthony estás pensando de más -le respondió su novia-  
— Pero Ian dijo que quería terminar con Smosh ¿por qué quiere hacer eso?...siempre  
pensé que disfrutábamos hacer los videos juntos...  
— Pero tal vez está un poco cansado  
— No lo creo, Kalel, el sonaba muy enfadado...  
— Estas pensando demasiado en ello, Anthony  
— Pero él...

Kalel besó los labios de Anthony, callando lo que iba a decir, Anthony respondió aunque  
la preocupación no se fue de su cabeza.

— Dale un poco de tiempo, él sabrá como resolverlo -dijo abrazándolo más fuerte-

A pesar de eso, Anthony no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. Ian siempre fué su amigo, su  
mano derecha, si ya no hacía smosh ¿cuándo se verían? ¿Acaso sólo su trabajo era lo  
que los mantenía juntos?.

— Kalel, Kalel -dijo deteniendo sus movimientos- hoy...hoy sólo quiero dormir

Kalel lo miró asombrada, pero le hizo caso y lo dejó, Anthony se dio la vuelta y cerró los  
ojos, con muchos pensamientos aun atravesando su mente.

Ian estaba en su cama, en la casa de smosh, Melanie estaba a su lado, pero no habían  
tenido contacto sexual desde un par de semanas, Melanie ya había notado que Ian  
estaba bastante extraño y lo había enfrentado muchas veces, pero siempre se desviaba  
hacia otro tema.

Ian no pudo dormir demasiado, pero, había tomado una importante decisión esa  
madrugada, Se aproximó hacia Melanie, luego de que había desayunado.

— Melanie, tengo algo que decirte -dijo sentandose junto a ella-  
— ¿Que pasa?  
— Yo...amm...-las palabras parecían más fáciles en su cabeza- no...no es nada...  
— Ian, dilo ya -respondió- algo te pasa, ¿qué es?

Ian tragó en seco, y volvió a mirarla tratando de expulsarlo todo con la mirada.

— Melanie...realmente, no sé que pasa conmigo...pero...  
Melanie parecía saber lo que Ian trataba de decir, su mirada hablaba por ella  
— No te mereces esto, Melanie...perdón…-dijo Ian mirando nerviosamente hacia el suelo-  
yo...ya no siento lo mismo por tí...-hizo una pausa larga mirando el rostro de su novia- lo  
siento...

Melanie se dio la vuelta  
— Ya veo...eso explica tu frialdad...-su voz era débil-  
— Melanie...yo...  
— No digas nada más, por favor -se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos empezaron a  
lagrimear- ¿qué hice mal? ¿Puedes decirme en que te fallé? -alzando la voz sin perder su  
debilidad-

Ian se sentía terrible, sabía que algo como eso podía pasar; pero nunca pensó en como  
reaccionar, las lágrimas de Melanie le partían el corazón, ella no se merecía esto.

— No hiciste nada mal...Melanie...de verdad, nada es tu culpa...  
— ¿Entonces por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto? -gritó- ¡Yo habría dado todo por tí!

Melanie ya estaba inconsolable mientras Ian comenzaba a lagrimear en seco.

— Melanie...-sólo decía como suspiro-  
— ¡NO DIGAS NADA! -gritó más fuerte- ya me has herido demasiado -sus sollozos eran  
más fuertes-

Ian limpió las lágrimas que le caían, se sentía totalmente impotente, caminó hacía su ex-  
novia que estaba apoyada en la pared con una mano en la boca tratando de ahogar sus  
sollozos.

— No te acerques -sentenció y aproximándose a la puerta sólo dijo- jódete, ¡JÓDETE IAN!  
Y desapareció por la puerta.

Probablemente, era lo peor que le había hecho a una persona en lo largo de su vida.  
Romper el corazón de alguien, era mucho peor que romperle la cara.

— Anthony ¿dormiste algo?

La cara de Anthony se miraba muy mal, tanto cansancio acumulado, preocupaban a su  
novia; pero él sólo estaba en la mesa, con una taza de café sin prestar mucha atención a  
su al rededor, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo.

— Anthony -repitió su novia una vez más cerca de él-  
— Uh...Kalel -respondió aún bastante confundido-  
— Bebé, de verdad necesitas dejar de preocuparte tanto -dijo con preocupación-

Anthony la miró, tenía razón definitivamente debería de buscar una solución en vez de  
preocupación, pero esa solución ¿cuál era? ¡¿CUÁL?!, ¡si la supiera ya la hubiera  
empleado!...¿era acaso terminar con Smosh? ¿Obligar a que Ian le dijera que pasaba?  
¿Seguir sólo él con Smosh? ¿Mandar todo al carajo y seguir la vida con su novia?;  
cualquiera de las "soluciones" sonaban MAL, no quería perder a su mejor amigo, ni a su  
trabajo ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan complicado?, la única solución viable era obligar a su  
mejor amigo a sacar esa mierda que tenía en la cabeza.

— Tienes razón -dijo finalmente- Lo siento, Kalel -la abrazó-

Anthony pasó dos días más con Kalel, luego volvió a Sacramento, decidido a solucionarlo  
todo con su mejor amigo, eso creía. Seguía igual de preocupado, pero había logrado la  
manera de disimularlo un poco para su novia, no quería preocuparla más.

Llegó a la casa Smosh, para encontrarse con algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado...


	3. No Puede Ser Como Antes

Anthony tocó la puerta de la casa de Smosh, pensó que probablemente no recibiría  
respuesta pero fue todo lo contrario, sí hubo respuesta, le abrieron la puerta al primer  
llamado, pero jamás imagino a quien encontraría.

— ¡Hola Anthony! -dijo enérgicamente-  
— Sra. Hecox...-respondió sorprendido-

La Sra Hecox abrazó a Anthony con mucha alegría, y éste la recibió de igual manera,  
había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a la mamá de Ian, tal vez desde hace más de  
un año. Lo invitó a pasar a la casa, a Anthony por un momento se le olvidó la  
preocupación por Ian y Smosh; estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a la Sra Hecox.

— Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos -dijo anthony acomodándose en la sala-  
— ¡Demasiado! -contestó desde la cocina- tanto que ya me había olvidado de tu rostro

Anthony se rió por el comentario, la madre de Ian le ofreció un bocadillo para luego  
sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Dónde ha estado viviendo? -preguntó Anthony de repente-  
— Aquí mismo en sacramento, compré una casa a 1 hora de aquí, los tres vivimos muy  
bien -contestó-  
— Ya veo, pues yo ahora estoy viviendo en L.A  
— Si lo sé, ¿cómo está tu novia? -preguntó-  
— Ella está muy bien, de hecho ahora es mi prometida...  
— ¿De verdad? ¡FELICIDADES!

Mientras la Sra Hecox felicitaba tan alegremente a Anthony, sus pensamientos se  
volvieron a hundir, esta vez experimento un poco de confusión, antes, el decir que Kalel y  
él estaba comprometidos le causaba mucha alegría, pero ahora, no fue nada placentero...

— Sra Hecox...¿Ian tardará en volver? -dijo de repente-  
— ¿Qué no lo sabes? -respondió- pensé que te había dicho, él me lo dijo  
— ¿Decirme qué? -comenzó a preocuparse-  
— Ian se fué a vivir a L.A

"Pero que..."  
Anthony se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso? -dijo totalmente sorprendido-  
— Se fué desde ayer -le constestó- pero me dijo que te diría para que le acompañaras  
— No me dijo nada...-casi susurró-  
— Dios mío, espero que esté bien...

Anthony sé volvió hacia ella

— ¿Se fue con Melanie?  
— Ahora que lo dices...no lo hizo, sólo llevaba 1 boleto de avión  
— Diablos...  
— A estado muy raro, cuando lo llamé por teléfono sonaba desbastado, pero no me dijo  
que le preocupaba

Anthony sólo pensaba en que diablos pensaba Ian, ya era demasiado.

— Sra Hecox, ¿tiene la dirección de donde iba a quedarse?  
— Umm si, espera la anoté aquí -dijo revisando una libreta.

Tan pronto la mamá de Ian le dio la dirección, salió rápidamente de la casa Smosh en  
busca del siguiente vuelvo a L.A tuvo que espera alrededor de 2 horas pero en cuanto  
llegó no perdió el tiempo y se fue directamente a la dirección que le había dado la Sra  
Hecox.

Estaba más que seguro que quería terminar con esa tontería que Ian estaba haciendo.

Llegó al lugar de la dirección y se trataba de una pequeña casa, nada lujosa. Decidido  
tocó la puerta, al no obtener respuesta llamó otras 3 veces más, tal vez Ian supiera que se  
trataba de él, pensó. Pero luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un  
adormilado Ian quien al ver a su mejor amigo en la puerta hicieron que el sueño se  
desvaneciera.

— Anthony, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? -preguntó con un tono molesto-  
— Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a tí -dijo con un tono aún más molesto- ¿qué estas  
haciendo, Ian?  
— ¿A qué te refieres?  
— ¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero!, dejaste la casa Smosh, ¿realmente quieres terminar  
con todo?  
— Creí habértelo dicho ya, renuncio a Smosh, ahora vete -intentó cerrar la puerta-

A Anthony realmente lo último y en el tono que usó Ian le hizo hervir la sangre. Totalmente  
enojado detuvo el cierre de la puerta y entró haciendo que Ian retrocediera asustado por  
la mirada de su amigo.

— ¡Estoy cansado de este juego, ya basta! -gritó- ¿ahora me dirás que no te interesa  
Smosh para nada? ¿no te importan nuestros fans? ¿ni lo que hemos logrado?

Ian por un momento desvió la mirada, pero luego con la mirada firme apretó los puños y  
respondió.

— No, ya no me interesa nada de eso -no vaciló en ver a Anthony, pero su mirada no era  
del todo sincera-

Anthony lo notó, sus ojos estaba temblando ligeramente y entonces tomó los brazos de  
Ian y pegó hacia la pared la mirada de Ian se tornó sorprendida.

— Eso no es verdad -al decir esto la mirada de Ian se desvió de nuevo-  
— Si lo es, ya sueltame -su voz se quebró-  
— Ian...  
— ¡SUÉLTAME ANTHONY! -gritó-

Anthony lo soltó, Ian sin voltear a verlo ocultó sus ojos bajo su pelo en forma de tazón.

— ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? -dijo más tranquilamente- eres mi mejor amigo Ian,  
dime lo que te pasa, no me enojaré..

Ian se quedó mirando el piso por otro momento más sin decir nada esto hizo que su mejor  
amigo volviera estallar.

— MIERDA, IAN SOLO DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ -gritó-  
— ESTA BIEN -gritó con la misma intensidad- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TÍ ESO ES LO  
QUE PASA! -lo empujó-

Sorprendido, era poco, Anthony estaba realmente perplejo, sin poder decir nada o hacer  
algo, Ian noto ésto, realmente no le sorprendía.

— ¿Ya lo entiendes no?, no puedo verte igual, ya no puedo ser tu amigo -miró al suelo-  
pero no te preocupes Anthony, sé que esto es imposible -dijo sonriendo un poco- necesito  
alejarme de ti, por eso -hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Smosh tiene que terminar -volvió a  
verlo-

Anthony aún seguía de pie mirando a su mejor amigo con incredulidad. Ian después de  
eso entró a una de las habitaciones de la casa y ahí se quedó. Anthony comenzó a  
caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, aun pensando en las palabras de Ian.

Era irónico se supone que Anthony quería ayudarle pero ahora, no hacía más que ser el  
problema.

Tomó un taxi hacia la casa de su novia, su mente estaba hecha una mezcla de emociones  
que al final no expresaba ninguna. Kalel lo recibió como siempre, Anthony se las ingenió  
para decir que estaba algo enfermo y que quería dormir, no podía decirle nada a su  
novia, simplemente no.

Porque lo único que tenía claro ahora era que no sabía que sentía.


	4. Descubriéndome

Lo único que hizo Anthony después de eso fue rodar en su cama.  
Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en lo obvio, su mejor amigo  
estaba enamorado de él...jamás se imaginó algo como eso.

Pero en realidad, la confesión de los sentimientos de Ian lo hizo un poco feliz. No sabía  
por qué, pero se sentía aliviado de que su mejor amigo lo quisiera tanto, como para  
pensar en él antes que en sí mismo.

¿Pero acaso lo único que sentía por Ian era amistad?, es decir, el así interpretó siempre su  
relación. De hecho le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, siempre estuvieron juntos,  
descubrieron muchas cosas juntos, Ian era el tesoro de toda su vida, él no se imaginaba  
una vida sin él, sin Ian Hecox, la persona que hizo su mundo girar...pero entonces ¿podía  
ser más importante que Kalel?.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente, sus sentimientos por Kalel eran ciertos, a  
él le gustaba también estar con ella, pero ¿era de la misma manera?.

Estaba hecho un mar de sentimientos, pero mientras pensaba su mente sólo se enfocaba  
en Ian, gritándole que Smosh había terminado. Justo con esos pensamientos rondando en  
su cabeza logró dormir un poco.  
Y como toda mente acomplejada siempre sueña, él no era la excepción.

En sus sueños miró a Kalel y a Ian, ambos frente a él, su mirada se posó en Ian, quien le  
sonrió y de repente recordó varios momentos que pasó con él, su infancia, adolescencia,  
las cosas más tristes como la muerte de su padre y las cosas más felices como el  
comienzo de smosh. Entonces se dio cuenta, todas esas cosas no podría haberlas  
logrado sólo.

Pero luego miró a Kalel, ella también le sonrió y recordó cuando la conoció, le hizo feliz  
saber que compartían muchas cosas, conoció muchas cosas, se sentía amado, apoyado  
y acompañado, era feliz a su lado.

Ian dejó de sonreir y se dió la vuelta

— Ya no quiero verte -sentenció-

"¡Espera Ian!..."  
Intentó decir, pero no salía nada de su boca, poco a poco miró como Ian se desvanecía y  
Kalel abría sus brazos abrazándolo.

— Está bien cariño, yo estoy aquí ahora -con una voz tranquilizadora-

Pero eso no ayudó a Anthony, se sintió vacío como si todo perdiera sentido de inmediato,  
no podía dejarlo ir y continuó gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY! ¡Despierta! -gritó mientras lo sacudía fuertemente-

Anthony se levantó de golpe, sudado y con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir.

— ¿Q-que...que sucedió? -dijo con la respiración agitada-  
— Parece que estabas en una pesadilla, me asusté mucho, Ant -lo abrazó-

Anthony poco a poco se tranquilizó, aún recordaba la pesadilla, pero intentó no pensar en  
ello para tranquilizar a su novia.

— Parecía que era horrible, gritabas mucho -dijo Kalel preocupada-  
— ¿En serio?...no la recuerdo -mintió-

Kalel lo miró no muy convencida y le dio un corto beso en los labios.  
— Bueno, no importa... ¿aún te sientes enfermo, bebé?  
— Em...no ya estoy bien, gracias Kalel –le sonrió-

Kalel le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, a lo que él le sonrió algo  
dudoso. Aún no podía sentirse bien con eso, de alguna manera era un poco incómodo  
ahora…¿Qué ocurría ahora?, toda su mente estaba infectada por su mejor amigo.

Lo maldijo, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en el? ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? -dijo Kalel desde la puerta-  
— Mmm..si...gracias –contestó un poco perdido- cualquier cosa  
— ¿Qué quieres comer?  
— Cualquier cosa está bien –respondió-  
— De acuerdo -contestó alejándose por el pasillo-

**Ian POV**

"Lo había arruinado todo".

Eso fue lo primero y lo último que pensé luego que me confesé a Anthony.  
Sabía con absoluta certeza que él no me correspondería, él amaba a Kalel, y se supone  
que yo amaba a Melanie...y ambos estábamos bien, entonces ¿por qué lo jodí todo?.

No sé cuando empecé a amarlo, tal vez desde siempre.  
Intenté rechazar estos sentimientos, muchas veces...por eso empecé a salir con Melanie;  
supuse que tal vez todo lo que tenía era demasiada dependencia y que salir con alguien  
más olvidaría esos sentimientos…  
...pero me di cuenta que no podía mentirme.

Fue cuando él empezó a salir con Kalel que mi corazón se destrozó...pero no lo culpaba,  
yo quería alejarme de él desde el comienzo por eso sólo esperé y esperé...pero no olvidé  
ni un poco lo que sentía por él.

Cada día, me sentía más miserable y comencé a conocer más la soledad cuando él se  
fue a vivir con su novia y ya no pude soportarlo luego se comprometió...

Entonces comprendí, que no podía seguir así, verlo me dolía, tenía que alejarme mucho  
más...porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer ¿no?.

"De seguro asuste a Anhony" pensé y me reí tristemente. Probablemente jamás me  
miraría igual, le daría asco y miedo...no lo sé; pero si era así preferiría no verlo más.  
Sin darme cuenta, sentí húmeda mi mejilla.  
Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y luego en mi pecho surgió un dolor terrible, tal vez el mayor  
que había sentido en mi vida.  
Dentro de las paredes de mi habitación mi alma lloró como nunca.

**Anthony POV**

Kalel y yo comimos algo que ella cocinó, de hecho no estoy muy seguro de que era ya  
que no comí casi nada, ella lo notó y me preguntó varias veces si me pasaba algo, yo la  
evadí diciendo que me dolía el estómago un poco, por lo que pude salir de ahí y volver a  
recostarme, algo que no me gustaba mucho por que los pensamientos era cada vez más  
dolorosos.

Mis preocupaciones eran peores, sentía la necesidad de volver a casa de Ian y decirle  
que estaba bien, que quería que ambos resolviéramos ese problema, pero ¿cómo lo  
haría?, ¿y si la única solución era alejarnos?...no quería que pasara ¡no y no!, tenía que  
haber otra solución.

No quería perderlo.

¿Entonces tendría que corresponder a sus sentimientos?...pero ¿de verdad quiero ser  
su…novio besarlo y...tener…sexo con él?...de todas maneras ¿cómo diablos se tenía sexo  
siendo ambos hombres?.

** Story-Writer POV**

Cuando comenzó a pensarlo, no le pareció repugnante del todo, de hecho llegó a pensar  
en Ian de esa manera, pero cuando eran adolescentes y quería experimentar con él...pero  
siempre tuvo miedo de perderlo y ahora, era eso mismo lo que los estaba separando.

No supo en que momento pero se arrastró a su computadora, la encendió y comenzó a  
revisar sus redes sociales. Entró al twitter de Ian y miró que no había publicado nada  
desde el último Lunchtime, de hecho ahora que recordaba no habían publicado ni el  
Gametime ni el Episodio de Smosh, entonces rápidamente revisó sus interacciones y miró  
grandes cadenas de preguntas de preocupación desde los fans.

Smosh Games continuaba subiendo.  
Miró sus DM y ahi estaba, bajo bastantes mensajes de los fans, un DM de Smosh Games,  
preguntando que había ocurrido.

Anthony apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse un  
poco...¿qué podía hacer para salvarlos a todos?. La cara de Ian le vino a la mente como  
un reflejo, entonces se dirigió a Youtube en el segundo canal de Smosh y comenzó a ver  
antiguos episodios del Lunchtime e Ian is Bored, y mientras más miraba, su corazón  
empezó a latir con fuerza.

Sintió un rubor en sus mejillas cuando Ian sonreía y comenzaba a hacer sus bromas,  
recordó esos momentos, cuando grabaron exactamente esos episodios. Toda la  
diversión que pasaron, era diferente, totalmente, a la diversión que pasaba con Kalel; se  
dio cuenta en ese entonces que siempre estuvo tan cerca de Ian que se sentía completo,  
pero como jamás pensó que podría perderlo, nunca se cuestionó sobre lo que sentía.

Las lágrimas salieron casi naturalmente...y su corazón se comprimió...  
Ahí estaba Ian sonriendo para él, en los videos, sonriendo y bromeando…  
..Siendo el Ian que el conocía y le gustaba...

Quería verlo, quería verlo más que nada y que todo fuera como antes.  
Llegó a la conclusión, entonces, que no podía seguir viviendo sin él.


	5. Tiempo de Fingir

Volvió a mirar al Ian de los videos el rubor en sus mejillas creció, y cuando comenzó a hacer Twerk (N/A: Es el video de Booty Poppin' Twerk) Anthony se sintió excitado de repente, y comenzó a sentir que su miembro se levantaba, asustado decidió cerrar el video, pero no dejó de pensar en ello. De hecho, recordó que cuando hizo ese capítulo con Ian y había admitido, aunque sonara gay que Ian tenía un buen trasero.

Eso definitivamente sólo empeoró la situación de su erección. De repente escuchó llamar a la puerta.

— Anthony, ¿aún te sientes mal? -preguntó Kalel al otro lado de la puerta-

Anthony no sabía que hacer, si ella entraba vería su "situación"; así que pensó que era mejor fingir estar dormido, y rápidamente apagó la computadora y se metió debajo de sus sábanas de una manera que le impidiera mostrar su erección.

Al no obtener respuesta, Kalel entró y miró a su novio "durmiendo", se acercó hacia la cama y le acarició el cabello. Anthony pensaba en que debía permanecer dormido pasara lo que pasara. Ella lo miró por bastante, lo suficiente como para poner nervioso a cualquiera y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, le sonrió y finalmente salió por la puerta. Anthony entonces abrió los ojos y sintió el lugar del beso.

Definitivamente, algo estaba mal.

Pasaron unos días más y Anthony estaba mucho más distante de Kalel y realmente estaba convencido de que le atraía su mejor amigo, realmente siempre lo hizo y no lo supo hasta ahora; pero temía enfrentarlo.

Temía lo que pasaría con Smosh y con Kalel, ahora él estaba comprometido, no era cualquier cosa, no podía hacerle eso a ella. Y con respecto a Smosh; no sólo los afectaría a los dos, sino, a toda la tripulación, eso le preocupaba demasiado, miró su celular y miró cientos de notificaciones, de seguro los demás pensarían que algo les había ocurrido a los dos.

Anthony sólo fue capaz de responder al DM que le había llegado, diciendo que volverían pronto, pero que por el momento lo manejaran ellos y ni siquiera sabía si eso era cierto, tal vez Smosh no volvería nunca. Tampoco hizo algún video con Kalel, argumentó que se sentía mal aún, Kalel estaba muy preocupado por él, por smosh y más por su relación porque, a diferencia de antes, podía sentir la frialdad.

— Anthony -dijo una vez mientras ambos comían-  
— ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo sin mirarla-  
— ¿Qué pasó con Ian?

Anthony casi se atragantó con su comida, tosió un par de veces y miró a Kalel quien lo miraba preocupada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? -intentó mantener la calma-  
— Ya sabes...sé que él tenía un problema conmigo -hizo una pausa- además no han hecho un video de su canal.  
Lo tomó por sorpresa, no había pensado en una respuesta hacia eso.  
Pero luego de un corto silencio supo que decir.

— Pues...él decidió irse de viaje con Melanie -mintió-  
— Oh...-dijo con incredulidad- ¿sigue enfadado conmigo?  
— ¡Oh no!, no te preocupes él ya esta bien -sonrió- tal como decías, sólo estaba estresado.

**Kalel's POV**

No lo creí, para nada.  
Y tampoco creía en su "enfermedad".

Yo sabía que algo había pasado con Ian, probablemente ambos pelearan a golpes, sólo eso explicaba su depresión. No le cuestioné nada más porque me gustaba darle su espacio, pero, comenzaba a comprender como se siente la impotencia.

Al terminar de comer me fui a mi habitación, no sin antes despedirme de Anthony, aunque él no evitaba mis besos, podía sentir que no le agradaban. Siempre pensé que se debía a su tristeza. Pero entonces comencé a pensar "¿por qué Ian estaba tan molesto conmigo?". Yo no era para nada cercana a él, pero si había hablado varias veces con su novia, por eso pensé que tal vez podría preguntarle.

Fui hacia mi computadora, la encendí y entre a su twitter. Casi me fui de espalda al ver sus últimas actualizaciones, no eran nada más ni nada menos que tweets ofensivos hacia Ian, me asusté demasiado y decidí llamarla, tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

— Hola, es Kalel, ¿Melanie? -dije a través de mi teléfono-  
— Oh...¡Hola Kalel!, ¿cómo estas?...-contestó, su voz no sonaba nada animada-  
— Un poco preocupada -respondí- entré a twitter y miré todos esos estados...¿que ocurrió?

Por un momento ella no dijo nada, luego sólo escuché con un sollozo  
— ¿Podemos vernos ahora?  
— ¿Estás en L.A?  
— No, pero tomaré un vuelo para allá, necesito hacer unos recados también.

Acepté su invitación.

**Anthony's POV**

Kalel me había dicho hace poco que saldría con una amiga, lo cual me alivió un poco.

Era bastante cansado fingir estar bien, cuando sólo quería pensar.  
Luego de que ella se fue, encendí la computadora.  
Me fijé en el twitter de Ian y aún no actualizaba nada.

Comencé a preocuparme, ¿estaba bien?, miré mi celular y marqué su número casi sin pensarlo, guiado por la preocupación de su bienestar.

Oí el tono sonar por bastante tiempo, hasta que apareció el buzón de voz, decidí dejarle un mensaje, de todas maneras no esperaba que fuera contestarme.

— Ian...soy Anthony...amm, bueno quisiera saber si estas bien...oye...quiero hablar contigo...lo pensé y creo que es justo para ambos hablar un poco más -suspiró- creo que podemos solucionarlo Ian...no todo tiene que terminar...-hizo una pausa- entonces, comunícate conmigo, ¿si?

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, susurrando su nombre, con lo que le había dicho, tendría que enfrentarme hacia él y darle una respuesta.

Estaba perdido.

** Kalel's POV**

Melanie compró bastantes cosas, desde ropa hasta bolsos y zapatos, la acompañé a todos lados, y finalmente paramos en una cafetería, me invitó a tomar algo, y accedí a un café granizado.

— Gracias, Kalel, me siento mucho mejor -dijo sonriendo-  
— ¡Que bien! ¡Me alegro, Mel! -dije también-

Eso me hizo sentir un poco incómoda, pues yo quería saber algo que seguramente haría que ella se sintiera mal. Pero ya con nuestras bebidas, Melanie comenzó a hablar.

— Ian y yo terminamos -fue lo primero que dijo- supongo que ya lo sospechabas

Yo asentí, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

— Pues...básicamente eso -rió tristemente- me dijo que ya no me amaba...y me fui de su casa -su voz comenzó a quebrarse-  
— Vaya...lo siento, Mel...-dije acariciando su hombro-  
— No importa...-se sonó la nariz- de alguna manera, yo debería haberlo visto venir...

La miré mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunté-  
— Estaba comportándose muy extraño, me evitaba todo el tiempo ya ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos -esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz ocultando su rostro con sus manos-

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar pensar que se parecía a la actitud reciente de Anthony, pero por alguna razón me dio miedo seguir pensando en ello. Melanie se secó las lágrimas de nuevo y yo le sonreí gentilmente esperando que esto fuera de alguna ayuda para ella.

Nos despedimos después de unas compras más, la acompañé al aeropuerto y hasta esperé la salida de su avión, ella se despidió agradecida de mí, diciendo que era una buena amiga. Realmente jamás la había considerado como tal, pero fue cuestión de simpatía, podía sentir su dolor a pesar de no conocerla, porque sabía que amaba a Ian tanto como yo amaba a Anthony.

De regreso a casa mire a Anthony en la sala, estaba mirando la televisión o al menos eso pensaba ya que al acercarme noté que se había quedado dormido y esta vez era de verdad. Me senté a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido, observé el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar y admiré su rostro tranquilo...diablos...  
...realmente amaba a Anthony Padilla.

Entonces, comencé a pensar en que podía sentir que él me evitaba, no era tonta, sabía que Anthony estaba pensando en algo serio; pero, ¿me había dejado de amar?, no lo creía...de ser así no me hubiera propuesto matrimonio...

**Story-Writer's POV**

Kalel tenía miedo de que Anthony se resfriara entonces lo despertó suavemente y aún somnoliento se lo llevó hacia el cuarto que compartían, le quitó el exceso de ropa y se recostó a su lado. Anthony apenas sintió la atención de su novia ya que se volvió a dormir casi inmediatamente. Kalel sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño su mente no se callaba y en la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos se pusieron húmedos y lloro en la soledad.

~  
Anthony se levantó primero y notó que alguien estaba a su lado.

"Kalel" pensó.  
Volteó a ver su habitación y luego se talló la cara, había dormido bastante mal a pesar de no haberse desvelado, sus sueños fueron con Ian, no dejaba de pensar en él, lo necesitaba, pero entonces se volvió hacia Kalel y se detuvo a pensar.

Ella también le importaba...no quería lastimarla nunca, ni verla llorar; no después de todo lo que pasaron. Tal vez Ian tenía razón, pesó al final, lo mejor era distanciarse ya que ambos poseían ahora una vida forjada, tenían a sus novias y era necesario hacerlas felices.

— Anthony...-susurró a sus espaldas-

Anthony la miró, ella era preciosa, no podía hacerle más daño...  
— Buenos días, bebé -respondió y le besó la frente-  
— Ant...-dijo sorprendida- ¿ya...te sientes mejor?  
— Me siento muy bien, cariño...gracias a tí -le sonrió- ¿vamos a comer?

Kalel asintió con una gran sonrisa, ¿Al final todo estaba en su mente?.

** Kalel's POV**

Anthony era otro...sonreía y ya no me evitaba para nada...incluso había recuperado esa voz tranquilizadora. Mi corazón volvió de felicidad y lo que abrazarlo fuertemente, no pude evitar contener mis lágrimas, estaba realmente muy feliz.

Bajamos a desayunar y mientras comíamos me invitó a ver una película y yo estaba muy emocionada, acepté muy gustosa. Estaba tan emocionada que no se me ocurrió preguntar que veríamos.

Llegamos al cine con bastante tiempo y mientras esperábamos dimos una vuelta por los tiendas que habían cerca, en una de ellas vendían unas gargantillas unisex para pareja en plata, eran muy bonitas, una era la llave y otro un candado, ambas tenían las iniciales bastante definidas.

Yo encontré la "A" en el candado, pero no pude encontrar por más que busqué mi inicial en las llaves. A pesar de yo haber desertado, Anthony continuó buscando sin buenos resultados.

No las compramos y entramos a ver la película, aunque noté que Anthony estaba un poco decepcionado.

**Anthony's POV**

Creo que a Kalel no le gustaban las películas de terror, no lo sé...realmente no había pensado mucho en esa cita, sólo quería salir de casa. Sin embargo sabía que a Ian si le gustaban a pesar de que se asustaba fácilmente, pero el idiota era muy curioso.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, Kalel me miró y sonrió conmigo...que bueno que ella no sabía lo que pensaba. En el transcurso de toda la película Kalel no dejo ni un momento de aferrarse a mi brazo y no la culpé en ningún momento, sabía que era mi culpa, yo intenté mostrarme protector hacia ella y la arrastré a mi regazo.

Pero por un momento mi mente volvió a divagar, pensando que Ian era el que estaba aferrado a mí, la idea hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas y sintiera mucho calor. De repente me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuve que salir hacia el baño a pesar de que Kalel me rogó que no lo hiciera.

Tomé aire rápidamente y cuando salí me di cuenta que lo hice por el lado contrario, ya que estaba en la entrada del cine. Caminé un poco a pesar de eso, para despejarme y en mi camino me topé con la tienda donde vendían las gargantillas. Le di otra mirada, esta vez, buscando una "I" entre las llaves, y al mirar que si estaba me sonrojé nuevamente. Divagando entre comprarlo o no me topé con la mirada de la dependienta quien me sonrió.

— Se miraría muy lindo en su pareja, esto los unirá eternamente -me dijo mostrándomelos mas de cerca-

Me sonrojé más aún de ser posible, mi imaginación voló muy rápido y de un momento a otro lo compré. "Que estas haciendo" me dijo mi propia mente, pero era algo que ni yo podía contestarme.

Tomé las gargantillas rápidamente y las metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón para volver con Kalel.

**Story-Writer's POV**

Después de la película Anthony y Kalel fueron a cenar a un restaurante y hablaron alegremente mientras comían, hablando sobre trivialidades y de vez en cuando pensaba en Ian, tanto fue así que en un momento dijo su nombre pero gracias su suerte Kalel no pudo escucharlo.


	6. Con el tiempo no se Juega

¿Por qué había comprado las gargantillas? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer con ellas?. No iba a compartirlas con él, eso sería un grave error.

De cualquier manera, las miraba intensamente, como deseando poder hacerlo…deseando que todo esto dejara de ser un completo dilema.

Kalel había salido a hacer unas compras y ahora él estaba frente a su computadora nuevamente; entro al twitter de Ian, este seguía sin actualizar y tampoco contestaba su teléfono. La preocupación lo estaba consumiendo.

Pero ahora no sabía si verlo sería una buena idea, si lo hacía era posible que no lo dejara ir. Cansado de todo apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, hundiéndola, intentando despejar todos sus pensamientos y así sin planearlo se quedó dormido.

En sus sueños el entraba a la casa Smosh y miraba a Ian sentado en el sofá, éste al sentir la presencia de Anthony volteaba a verlo y le sonría cálidamente, de pronto sintió paz en todo su ser, como si lo que antes le preocupaba ahora no tuviera la menor importancia.

"Anthony, Anthony" escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Anthony! -gritó sacudiéndolo-  
—...Ah..Kalel..-contestó aún somnoliento-  
— Hola bebé -le dijo para darle un beso en la frente-

Anthony se sentó en la cama y frotó sus ojos, no recordaba su sueño pero podía sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

— ¿Sabes?, cuando estaba entrando escuché el teléfono sonar, ¿puedes ver quién era en el identificador? -preguntó ella mientras colocaba las compras en la mesita de noche-

Con todo el peso de su sueño llegó hasta el teléfono y revisó el registro de llamadas. Pero cuando miró de quien era, toda su pesadez se esfumó.

Era de la Casa Smosh.

— Cariño, ¿de quién era la llamada? -acercándose a él-  
— De la Casa Smosh...-dijo él divagando-  
— ¿De Ian? -hizo una pausa- ¿no le llamarás?

Anthony no recordaba que no le había mencionado a su prometida que Ian se había mudado a L.A.

— Si, lo llamaré -contestó-

A pesar de eso, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado, tal vez la Sra Hecox se había ido de la casa e Ian ya hubiera regresado a Sacramento. De cualquier manera, lo sabría ahora. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, imaginando la voz de Ian contestando, pero su ansiedad terminó cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer a través de él.

— ¡Anthony! -contestó apurada-  
— Hola Sra Hecox...¿Qué ocurre? -dijo extrañado-  
— Ian...¿sabes lo que pasa con Ian? -respondió más agitada-

El sólo escuchar su nombre lo hizo estremecerse, pero trató de guardar la calma ya que su novia lo miraba insistentemente.

— Ehm...pues, traté de llamarlo pero no responde su teléfono...  
— No sé, Anthony...estoy preocupada...-interrumpió-  
— ¿Le ocurrió algo? -asustándose un poco-  
— Es que...tampoco contesta el teléfono de la casa...hace días no lo contesta y...-hizo una pausa-

Anthony se estaba desesperando.  
— ¿Qué le ocurre? -esta vez sonó muy preocupado-  
— El...las veces que hablé con él...sonaba muy terrible, Anthony, estaba muy deprimido...y ahora -se escucharon sollozos- no se nada de él...

Eso lo asustó demasiado pero intentó alejar cualquier mal pensamiento acerca de la situación.

— Quisiera ir a L.A., Anthony, estoy muy preocupada por él..-sollozó- pero no puedo ir hasta dentro de dos días -continuó- Anthony...por favor...tú conoces donde vive...por favor, ve a verlo...

Anthony no pudo negarse porque de todas maneras antes una parte de él quería verlo y ahora todo su ser lo ansiaba. Al parecer la respuesta positiva de parte de Anthony hizo que la Sra Hecox se calmara un poco, agradeciéndole antes de colgar.

**Kalel's POV**

No había escuchado la conversación, pero podía figurarme de que se trataba al ver la cara angustiada de Anthony, tenía que tratarse de Ian..., sabía que él era su mejor amigo, pero, no sé por que aquello me dolió en el corazón.

Aun así, fingí ignorancia.

— Anthony, ¿sucede algo? -le pregunté cuando colgó-  
— Yo...este...-su voz estaba temblorosa- es...Ian...  
— ¿Está en algún problema? -pregunté-  
— No lo sé...-me contestó-...yo Kalel, necesito ir a visitarlo...  
— Voy contigo -le dije de repente-

Él me miró un poco asustado por la determinación en mi respuesta, sabía lo que iba a decirme, al mirarlo pude verlo en sus ojos.

— Kalel...no -suspiró- yo...necesito ir yo sólo -dijo finalmente-  
— Entiendo -contesté con decepción-

No podía obligarlo.  
Entre a desempacar las cosas que había comprado y mientras lo hacía escuché que el ruido del auto de Anthony desaparecía progresivamente.

"Ni siquiera se despidió de mí"  
Pensé con dolor.

**Anthony's POV**

Estaba asustado, no sabía porque presentía lo peor. Me maldije en todo el camino por no contactarlo antes...si acaso le había pasado algo no podría perdonarme jamás.

Llegué a su casa.  
Golpeé la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Yo sabía que no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente así que seguí intentando, llamándolo a la puerta con más fuerza pero sin buenos resultados.

Me estaba desesperando.  
Ian simplemente no iba a abrirme, sabía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser; no tuve otra opción más que idear otra manera de llegar hasta adentro. La puerta estaba asegurada al igual que las ventanas. ¿Cómo diablos podía entrar?.

Lo pensé por un buen rato en incluso revisé casa posibilidad en los rincones del lugar. La casa estaba malditamente asegurada.

**Story-Writer's POV**

No le importaba si recibía algún golpe o una infracción por eso, Anthony rompió una ventana en su desesperación. Pagaría por ella después si necesitaba hacerlo, ahora su mayor preocupación no era una ventana que podía remplazarse en cualquier momento.  
Entró por ella con cuidado y se extrañó de no escuchar alguna queja o algún ruido en realidad ya estando dentro de la casa. Su ansiedad estaba creciendo. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos, la última vez que había estado ahí no había notado la cantidad de habitaciones que tenía, lo cual le pareció extremadamente ridículo que tuvies cuartos cuando sólo vivía una persona.

Con el corazón en su mano abrió cada puerta, casi todas estaban sin usarse, de hecho en ninguna de las 6 habitaciones había señales de vida.

Se asustó mucho y decidió revisar los otros lugares, como la cocina, la sala y finalmente una última puerta casi imperceptible, parecía que guiaba hasta un baño.

~  
Abrió la puerta.

De verdad deseaba que todo hubiera sido una alucinación, un mal sueño un espejismo.  
Pronto sintió que sus sentidos se perdían poco a poco, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no miraba nada, comenzó a temblar y su cuerpo se condujo a hacia el mayor shock emocional que hubiese tenido.

Las paredes pintadas de rojo por la sangre. El piso lleno de la misma y abarrotado con pastillas y frascos. El grifo de la ducha un poco abierto mojando el alfombrado donde en medio de todo esto estaba el inmóvil cuerpo de Ian.  
Con varias partes de su cuerpo cortadas profundamente, su piel blanca ahora estaba tornada de ese color enfermizo, y no dudaba que varias de esas pastillas hubieran pasado por su garganta.

Intento gritar su nombre, pero su voz se había escondido, sus rodillas flaquearon y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, tembloroso sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias.

— ¡POR FAVOR! -gritó a la operadora- UNA AMBULANCIA, por favor...-al decir esto último su voz se convirtió en un hilo-

Lo siguiente que pasó su mente lo registró con algunas lagunas.  
Ahora estaba sentado en la sala de esperas de un hospital. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero aproximadamente llevaba una hora esperando.

* * *

_Los paramédicos llegaron en 5 min, tomaron los pulsos de Ian, y se aseguraron de que aún siguiera con vida y milagrosamente, lo estaba. Anthony miró todo eso sin poder hacer nada más que ver, arrodillado a un lado sin sentir nada y sintiendo todo al mismo tiempo. _  
_Los paramédicos se acercaron hacia él y lo llevaron hacia el hospital más cercano_.

* * *

Eso le era como un sueño ahora.  
Anthony miraba al vacío totalmente fuera de sí,

Y si antes tenía miedo de verlo  
Ahora temía no volverlo a ver.


	7. Entre la delgada línea del dolor

Entre sus pensamientos, Anthony se quedó dormido por un momento pero sus sueños  
fueron interrumpidos por una vibración que provenía del bolsillo de su pantalón,  
rápidamente metió su mano en el sacando su teléfono y saber quien era el culpable de la  
interrupción.

Era Kalel.

— Anthony, ¿cómo estás? -escuchó la voz de su novia-  
— Kalel...-respondió con pesadez- Ian,,,-su voz flaqueó nuevamente-  
— ¿Qué sucede, Ant? -respondió un poco asustada- ¿dónde estás?

**Kalel's POV**

En cuanto Anthony me dio la dirección del lugar, salí lo más rápido que pude. Me  
sorprendí al saber que se trataba de un hospital y más aún en el área de emergencias.  
Ahora podía comprender por qué él estaba tan preocupado.

Llegué dentro de poco al hospital y gracias a la recepcionista pude encontrar la sala de  
Esperas. A penas entré en ella divisé el lugar donde Anthony estaba, caminé hacia él y  
pude notar que su mirada esta fijamente en el suelo. Grité su nombre pero al parecer no  
fue capaz de escucharme así que me acerqué mucho más para volver a nombrarlo y esta  
vez sabía que no había forma de que no me escuchara.

Volteó su cabeza lentamente y su mirada estaba entumecida. No sabía que le ocurría así  
que aceleré mi paso hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, lo llamé nuevamente  
logrando que posara su mirada en mí; ahí pude ver lo que tanto escondía: su mirada. Era  
la mirada más triste que le había visto en toda nuestra relación, sus ojos se humedecieron  
poco a poco y bajando nuevamente su vista, pequeñas lágrimas adornaron su rostro.

Me acerqué para poder abrazarlo pero cuando iba a hacerlo pude visualizar algo que  
tenía entre sus manos y que antes era lo que miraba con tanto cuidado.

Esperaba que mis ojos me engañaran y que en realidad sólo fuera algún amuleto o algo  
brillante reflejándose, pero lo que pude distinguir, fueron unas gargantillas.

Gargantillas de pareja.

Pretendí no haberlo visto, no era el momento.  
Así que sólo me senté a su lado y posé mi mano en su espalda acariciándolo. Él al sentir  
esto recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y pude percibir como poco a poco se  
humedecía.  
Pero al parecer conseguí tranquilizarlo un poco ya que concilió el sueño.

Coloqué su cabeza suavemente en el respaldar de la silla, cuidando no despertarlo y  
luego me levanté al notar que una de las enfermeras pasaba frente a nosotros.

— Disculpe -volteó a verme- puede...decirme ¿dónde se encuentra Ian Hecox?

Ella comenzó revisar una gran lista que llevaba con ella y luego de un momento me  
respondió,

— Al parecer fué trasladado a cuidados intensivos -respondió-  
— ¿Qué?...-sentí que mi sangre se congeló-  
— El doctor le puede dar más detalles, él aún se encuentra en emergencias pero en  
cuando salga le informará de todo

Mi cabeza ahora era un completo lío, me quedé mirando al suelo sin poder pensar en algo  
específico.

— Gra...gracias...-apenas logré murmurar-

Ella siguió si camino y yo aún estaba ahí luchando por mantenerme en pie.  
Volteé a ver hacia donde Anthony dormía plácidamente y me encaminé hacia él  
temblando.

Me senté a su lado nuevamente.  
Intentar asimilar lo que la enfermera me había dicho era todo un reto para mí. De pronto  
escuché un sonido de algo metálico chocando contra el piso rápidamente mis ojos se  
posaron en el lugar que mis oídos indicaban, me di cuenta que mis ojos no me engañan  
ya que lo que había sonado eran las gargantillas de pareja que Anthony antes sostenía.

Las recogí.  
Y si pensaba que nada más me sorprendería, estaba muy equivocada.  
El vuelco en mi corazón fue tan grande que apenas pude respirar.  
Lo comprendí al ver las iniciales en los dijes, comprendí que no estaba imaginando  
cosas.

...y ahora era yo la que estaba llorando.

Entre mis sollozos ahogados decidí guardarlos en mi bolsillo.

**Story-Writer's POV**

El doctor salió de la sala justo cuando Kalel suspiraba. La puerta resonó lo suficiente  
como para sobresaltarlos tanto a ella como a Anthony, éste apenas los divisó se  
aproximó.

— ¿Ustedes son familiares del Sr Hecox? –preguntó fríamente-

Anthony iba a decir algo, pero Kalel le tomó la delantera.

— Yo soy su hermana, Kalel Hecox y él es su amigo, Anthony Padilla -dirigiéndose al  
extrañado de su novio-

El doctor los miró para luego anotarlos en lo que parecía ser una bitácora.

— Ya veo -los miró nuevamente- pues verán...es difícil decirles esto...pero el paciente  
presenta varios daños nerviosos que afectaron a su cerebro no gravemente, pero lo  
suficiente como para mantenerlo inconsciente...

Las palabras del doctor eran como balas al corazón de ambos.

— Doctor...-inrerrumpió Anthony con la vista en el suelo- ¿él,,,está vivo? ...¿se  
recuperará?...

Kalel sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho mientras que el doctor mostró un gesto  
cansado.

— Debo decir que el Sr Hecox muestra una gran fortaleza -lo miró fijamente- él sigue  
vivo...ahora mismo lo hemos trasladado a cuidados intensivos -hizo una pausa- sobre si él  
se recuperará...todo depende de su resistencia...

A Anthony se le congeló la sangre.

— En...tiendo...-susurró-

El doctor cerró su registro y se dirigió a ellos nuevamente.

— Agradecería si alguien de su familia se pudiera quedar con él -los miró- es mejor que en  
estos casos alguien de confianza nos acompañe siempre  
— Yo me quedaré -dijo Anthony de inmediato-  
— Umm disculpe, pero ¿no sería mejor que se quedara su hermana?

Kalel se sorprendió.  
— ¡Oh no! -exclamó- en cuanto a eso, será mejor que Anthony se encargue...-lo miró- él le  
conoce mejor -respondió tristemente-  
— Muy bien –contestó impresionado-...en cuanto pueda, venga a la sala, por favor -dijo  
antes de marcharse-

Ambos miraron como él se alejaba, pero luego Kalel volvió a ver a su prometido.

— Anthony...lo siento -dijo tristemente-

Él la miró pero luego su vista cayó al suelo.  
— Todo es mi culpa...  
— Oh bebé…no es tu culpa -dijo de inmediato-  
— ¡Lo es! -interrumpió- lo ignoré completamente...y aun cuando él…estaba sufriendo tanto -  
posó la mano en su boca deteniendo los sollozos que luchaba por salir-

Kalel miró al suelo y suspiró tristemente.

— Regresaré a casa, Anthony –se volteó sin decir nada más y comenzó a caminar-

**Anthony's POV**

Miré como Kalel se alejaba de mí, realmente no me interesaba detenerla, no podría  
preocuparme por ella ahora y cuando finalmente se perdió entre la multitud miré hacia  
donde el doctor se había dirigido y me quedé estático por un momento; tenía tanto miedo  
de ver a mi mejor amigo rodeado de máquinas y medicinas que el sólo pensarlo me  
daban ganas de llorar.

Aun así quería estar a su lado y lentamente comencé a caminar. Miré hacia una de las  
enfermeras que portaba en su mano, lo que parecía ser una lista, me acerqué para  
preguntarle acerca de Ian, ella me miró como si ya me hubiese visto antes; hizo un gesto  
para comenzar a revisar la lista que tenía y mientras lo hacía mi corazón palpitaba  
fuertemente.

— Él está en cuidados intensivos -dijo después de un rato-  
— Lo sé…-respondí tímidamente- pero no sé donde está eso...

La enfermera resopló con cansancio.  
— Te llevaré, sígueme -me dijo-

Advertí en su voz que estaba un poco molesta.  
Comencé a seguirla, realmente no estaba muy lejos, pero entre los pasillos que  
caminamos, pude percibir desesperación y dolor. Me di cuenta que no había pensado en  
los hospitales de esa forma y tampoco había imaginado que los detestaría tanto, pero tal  
vez la razón era de que nunca antes había estado en uno, hasta ahora.

Mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente, mi corazón latía tanta fuerza y rapidez que mi  
cabeza dolía. De pronto la enfermera se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí paralizando los  
pocos sentidos que me quedaban.

— Aquí es la sala -me dijo- no manejo la habitación de donde el paciente está  
exactamente...pero no se preocupe, son pocas habitaciones.

Lo que dijo me erizó la piel, juro que pude notar una pequeña sonrisa sádica mientras me  
lo decía. Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria y yo me adentré hacia lo más  
oscuro de esa sala. Observé que cada puerta contenía el número, el nombre del paciente  
y su condición. Cada entrada para mí era una punzada en mi ser, me sentía mareado pero  
sabía que no estaba enfermo; sólo era el miedo que me consumía.

A pesar de todo, la enfermera tenía razón, en poco tiempo pude encontrar la habitación.

La antepenúltima, ahí estaba.

"Ian Hecox 26 años"  
"Automedicación, consumo excesivo de analgésicos  
Cortaduras graves en varias partes del cuerpo"  
"Afección: Al sistema nervioso central"  
"Causas: Convulsiones varias y pérdida de la consciencia"

**Story-Writer POV**

Anthony pudo sentir como su mente se ausentaba de su cuerpo, entonces miró a Ian en el  
suelo cubierto con la sangre que brotaba de sus miembros, de nuevo.

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió  
— Sr Padilla

Era el doctor quien lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.  
— Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo -se acercó hacia él- necesito darle los detalles ¿quiere  
entrar, por favor?

Gran parte de él no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo, pero no podía negarse y sin contestar lo  
siguió.

Los microsegundos que tomaron entrar a la habitación fueron como minutos para Anthony,  
fotograma tras fotograma. Ahí estaba Ian, sin la sangre desbordando por su cuerpo, claro,  
sólo que ahora estaba cubierto por cicatrices y moretones bastante notables.

Escuchó la máquina que tomaba los pulsos de su corazón, registrándolos con su leve  
pitido.  
Las vestiduras blancas, su mano descubierta y conectada a lo que parecía ser un porta  
suero.

El olor a medicina.  
La Máquina que registraba la vida de su amigo.

No pudo más con eso.  
Ignoró la presencia del doctor y se acercó hacia Ian mirando fijamente su rostro, el rostro  
que antes solía ver a diario con una sonrisa, el rostro que al observar podía sentir  
tranquilidad. Ese pálido pero hermoso rostro, ahora estaba lleno de dolor y sus claros  
ojos azules que dispersaban toda soledad, estaban cerrados sin saber si algún día los  
vería nuevamente.

Las lágrimas siguieron después de un suspiró fuerte e inesperado, se inclinó y con sus  
manos sostuvo la mano descubierta de Ian la cual estaba algo fría y la apretó ligeramente  
mientras los sollozos reprimidos salían sin control.

El doctor finalmente lo miró compasivo, acercándose a él posó su mano en el hombro de  
Anthony, esperando que el gesto le ayudara de alguna forma. Anthony al sentir eso volvió  
en sí, se sintió apenado por mostrar su dolor; sin embargo sólo enjugó sus lágrimas y  
soltó la mano de Ian para voltear hacia el doctor quien ya lo miraba con empatía.

— Su nombre es Anthony Padilla, ¿cierto?  
— Si...-respondió débilmente-  
— Bien, tome asiento -le indicó mientras él hacía lo mismo-

Anthony obedeció ensimismado.

— El paciente, recibió una serie de daños en sus nervios cerebrales, producto de los  
cortes que él mismo se realizó en varias partes de su cuerpo, no sin antes realizarse una  
sobredosis con varios tipos de analgésicos -dijo mientras miraba su registro-

Anthony no quería escuchar nada más, sus lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir.

— Pero la razón de por ahora se encuentra inconsciente es básicamente debido al nervio  
que se vio afectado en uno sus cortes -continuo- logramos desinfectar su cuerpo, parar la  
hemorragia y curar varias de ellas pero aun así no pudimos restablecer su conciencia, por  
lo tanto él sigue vivo Sr Padilla, pero tememos que la línea de vida o muerte para él es  
muy delgada

Anthony respiró con pesadez ahogando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, estaba al  
borde de perder la calma.

— Se va... ¿se va a recuperar? -lo miró con sus ojos humedecidos-  
— Eso, ya no depende de nosotros...

La sentencia,  
Esa fue la sentencia que llevó a Anthony a su límite.

— ¡¿Me está diciendo que morirá?! -preguntó con alteración-  
— No lo sabemos, todo depende de la fortaleza que tenga desde ahora…  
— ¡NO PUEDE DEJARLO ASÍ NADA MÁS! –levantándose exaltado de la silla  
bruscamente- ¡TIENE QUE HACER ALGO, MALDITA SEA! -y nuevamente su llanto volvió  
a salir ahogando su voz en un sollozo-

El doctor lo miro nuevamente con dolor.

— Créame...que si se pudiera hacer algo más, con gusto lo haríamos -le declara-

Anthony trato de ocultar su rostro pero no podría parar de llorar.

— Pero...él aún no está muerto Sr Padilla...usted si puede ayudarlo -se acercó y puso su  
mano en el hombro de Anthony- estando ahí para él...

Si Anthony trataba de ocultar su dolor, no había previsto que las palabras de doctor harían  
que fuera más imposible aún el hacerlo.

Eventualmente el doctor se retiró de la sala.  
Anthony se quedó a solas con Ian.  
Él sólo miraba atentamente el rostro dañado de su amigo...pero ya sus lágrimas se habían  
secado. Miró hacia un costado, ahí estaba la máquina que registraba sus latidos, cada  
pitido era como una cuenta regresiva.

Con lentitud se acercó hacia Ian, mirando el subir y bajar de su pecho frágilmente y sus  
labios cubiertos de moretones leves.

Se inclinó hacia él y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos con timidez.

— Perdóname, Ian...-musitó-

Siguió mirándolo y poco a poco unió sus labios con los suyos.


	8. Las decisiones se toman tarde o temprano

Mientras más lo pensaba, más lloraba.

Kalel quien se encontraba acostada en la cama que compartía con su novio, dejaba impreso  
en la almohada el dolor que sentía. En su mano derecha sostenía fuertemente la prueba de  
que no era un sueño o su imaginación, así mismo volteó a verlo una vez más causando que  
otro suspiro acompañado de nuevas lágrimas adornaran su rostro.

El dije con la letra "I" impresa.  
Nuevamente hundió su cara en la almohada ahogando su lamento.

Realmente no se merecía eso, ella no había sido una mala persona ni una mala novia. Nunca  
le engañó o le dio algún tipo de problema, ella siempre apoyó a su novio. ¿Por qué entonces  
le rompía el corazón de esa manera?

En un arranque de odio pasajero, maldijo a Ian.  
Si él no existiera, Anthony ahora estaría siempre con ella.

Entonces un pensamiento realmente cruel atravesó su mente: "Ojalá Ian muriera".

Pero justo en ese momento se asustó rápidamente por llegar a siquiera considerarlo, se  
retractó incorporándose en la cama con violencia. Pero aunque fuera sólo un poco, esa idea  
palpitaba tentativamente.

**Kalel's POV**

"¿Cómo podía pensar algo como eso?" me cuestioné nuevamente aún más asustada,  
limpiando el resto de mis lagrimas con el brazo donde sostenía las gargantillas. Al volver a  
estar consiente de que aún las apretaba abriendo mi mano las observé y paseando mi vista  
me di cuenta que se trataba de la misma mano donde estaba mi anillo de compromiso.

Entonces por un momento, todo me pareció tan irreal, ¿realmente Anthony podía hacerme  
eso, considerando todo lo que hemos pasado?, me había propuesto matrimonio, maldita sea,  
no era cualquier cosa. Y si lo hizo, era por que me amaba ¿no?

Quité el anillo de mi dedo y lo sostuve en mi otra mano, recordando con detalle el día en que Anthony me lo dio.

* * *

_Anthony realmente había gastado demasiado para traerme hasta Japón, aunque que no lo _

_negaba, estaba muy contenta. Sabía que muchas veces le había dicho que quería conocer _  
_Tokio pero jamás pensé que me llevaría tan pronto. Aunque también había escuchado que _  
_era su sueño conocerlo también._

_— Hey, ¿te parece si grabamos un nuevo video para "WatchOurLivesAndStuffs"? -me _  
_pregunto con una sonrisa-_

_Estaba un poco cansada, pero accedí._  
_Todo transcurría como un episodio normal de nuestro canal, pero luego Anthony sacó una _  
_pequeña caja de su bolsillo y mi mente se blanqueó, mi corazón comenzó a latir _  
_frenéticamente._

_— Sé que llevamos algún tiempo juntos y sé que te amo -comenzó a decir mientras abría la _  
_caja dejando ver el anillo que contenía- y también sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida _  
_contigo...-sacando el anillo de la caja lo mostro hacia la cámara-_

_No podía estar más sorprendida, cuando mi mente volaba muy alto, me había imaginado _  
_muchas formas de que él me diría esas palabras._  
_Pero en un video que miraría millones de personas, esa posibilidad no la había considerado._

_— ¿Te casarías conmigo? -preguntó finalmente-_  
_— Oh Dios mío...-suspiré nerviosa conteniendo mis lágrimas- ¡Claro que sí!._

_Estar emocionada, era muy poco comparado con lo que sentía. Mostré el anillo colocado en _  
_mi dedo a la cámara sonriendo como una loca y luego nos besamos._

_Fue el mejor día de mi vida._

* * *

Y ahora enfrentaba la peor etapa de mi vida.

"En realidad, Anthony había dicho todo aquello, lo recordaba, mi corazón latiendo recordaba  
ese mágico momento; entonces ¿él podía fácilmente cambiar sus sentimientos?"

Sonreí tímidamente...¿tal vez era sólo mi imaginación?.  
Mi sonrisa se borró cuando miré nuevamente los dijes de pareja.

**Story-Writer's POV**

— Ian...-susurró Anthony nuevamente- por favor, despierta...

No sabía cuantas veces había dicho aquello, pero creía que tal vez Ian podía escucharlo.  
Ya llevaba un día en ese hospital. Todo había oscurecido, el hospital estaba en silencio.

Trató de dormir pero su mente era un desastre, pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia su  
prometida y su mejor amigo, que decisión debería tomar, como y cuando.  
Pero entre más pensaba más quería olvidarse de todo.

En ese mismo momento Kalel aún estaba en cama, había pasado todo el día ahí, sin  
embargo tampoco había dormido, divagaba entre lo que debería hacer y sentir.

Quería ver a Anthony, pero temía hacerlo. No quería saber que lo que sospechaba era  
verdad.

Su novio enamorado de su mejor amigo...  
No era un pensamiento nada agradable.

Amaneció para ambos.  
A la primera hora del día el doctor entró a la sala y se sorprendió de ver a Anthony despierto,  
sentado y con su mirada fija en Ian. Sus ojeras eran terribles y su piel estaba pálida.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Sr Padilla? -preguntó sorprendido-

Anthony reaccionó lentamente ante la pregunta, contestando asintiendo débilmente y aunque  
el doctor no le creyó pensó en dejarlo de lado y hacer su trabajo.

— Pues, no ha empeorado...eso es bueno -dijo mientras lo anotaba en su registro-

Anthony no dijo nada, solamente lo observaba, cosa que inquietó nuevamente al doctor.

— Oiga...si quiere desayunar puede ir a nuestro cafetín...para pacientes y acompañantes es  
gratis -le dijo preocupado-  
— Gra...cias...pero, no se preocupe -respondió en voz baja-  
— No se ve muy bien, si...-insistió- está bien que cuide al paciente, pero no necesita  
esforzarse demasiado...

Anthony sintió hervir su sangre.

— ¿Por qué no debería? ¡¿Me está diciendo que no vale la pena esforzarme por Ian?! -le gritó  
enfadado levantándose de la silla-

El doctor estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada más y simplemente se retiró.  
La mirada de Anthony se suavizó un poco al notar que el doctor ya no estaba.  
Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba tan irritado sabía totalmente que el doctor sólo estaba  
preocupado.

Pero en ese momento, no le interesaba nada más, incluso si tenía que olvidarse de sí mismo,  
a él sólo le interesaba que Ian abriera sus ojos, quería verle, tenía mucho que decirle.  
A esas alturas sólo reflexionaba y se culpaba de cómo había lastimado a su mejor amigo  
pensando que se salvaba a sí mismo.  
El resonar en su mente era cada vez más fuerte.

**Anthony's POV**

Me acerqué a Ian y acaricié su cabello, recordando los momentos en donde me burlaba de  
su forma de tazón, sin que él supiera que me encantaba tanto. Me arrodillé a su lado y le tomé  
su mano mientras depositaba un beso suave en ella.

A pesar de que estaba asustado mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Ian mirar que su pecho bajaba  
y subía me hacía sentir un poco mejor, me recordaba que aún estaba vivo y mientras lo  
estuviera había esperanza. Entonces mi mente pensaba que él solamente estaba dormido y  
que cuando despertara quería ser al primero que mirara.

Me aguardaba otra noche en vela. El doctor volvió un par de veces en el día, más consiente  
de mí mismo le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, él sin rencores me sonrió y me prestó  
un libro el cual empecé a leer de inmediato. Me indicó que podía ducharme, y dormir en una  
cama si así lo quería, realmente era una buena persona.

Nunca fui buen lector, pero en cuanto empecé a hojearlo llamó mi atención desde un inicio,  
era un drama romántico y en él se describía una situación parecía a lo que estaba pasando,  
me imaginaba cada escena de los dos amantes con Ian y yo, me apenaba pensar de esa  
manera, sentía mis mejillas calientes; realmente tenía que parar.

A pesar de ello, leer me ayudó a calmarme y a conciliar el sueño muchas veces.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron el doctor ya estaba haciendo su revisión diaria.  
Era mi quinto día en el hospital.  
Ian no parecía mejorar, comenzaba a frustrarme nuevamente.

Me sentía inútil e impotente, viendo como mi mejor amigo simplemente no quería despertar.

MALDICIÓN.  
Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Comencé a hablar con él, a pesar que probablemente no me escuchaba, le decía cuanto lo  
necesitaba, le suplicaba que despertase, le hablaba de lo maravillo que sería hacer SMOSH  
de nuevo, de cuanto nuestras fans nos extrañaban.

De cuanto, lo extrañaba...

— Ian...yo...-me senté cerca de él- fui un cobarde al evitarte...cuando...sabía, que intentabas  
decirme algo...-hice una pausa mirándolo- tenía miedo...tu sabes que hemos sido amigos  
casi toda la vida...yo sólo -mi voz flaqueaba- tenía miedo de perder todo lo que tenemos, lo  
que éramos...y pensando que hacía bien...simplemente te dejé a un lado...

Lo miré nuevamente hacia sus ojos cerrados imaginándome que me miraban con atención.

— Eres la persona más importante para mí, Ian...y yo...no me dí cuenta de ello hasta que ya no  
te tenía a mi lado -las lágrimas nuevamente me abordaron- cuando dijiste que no querías  
verme, que querías dejar SMOSH, que querías olvidarme...sentí que prácticamente perdía  
toda mi razón para vivir...

Las lágrimas y sollozos ahogaron las demás palabras que salieron de mí, pero calmándome  
un poco logré continuar.

— Te amo, Ian...-incliné mi cabeza para dejar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo-

Y cada día se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio...  
Seguía hablándole sobre mis ideales, sobre lo que haríamos una vez que SMOSH alcanzara  
los 15,000,000 de subs, nuestro primer livestream, visitas a varios países, trataba de sonar  
animado, pero lo cierto es que me deprimía mirarlo de esa manera.

Aunque estaba mejor físicamente, sus moretones se había ido y las cicatrices ya no parecían  
tan graves, pero...

"Sigue igual..."  
escuchar susurrar esas palabras al doctor cada vez que llegaba a revisarlo, realmente  
quebraban toda mi ilusión.  
Habían pasado 2 semanas y mis ánimos tal vez habían caído terriblemente.  
Era obvio que no se recuperaría...al menos no pronto...

Incluso, a pesar de no ser religioso, oré muchas veces pidiendo que Ian despertara.  
Quería irme de ese hospital...pero no sin Ian...no quería dejarlo ahí.

**Kalel's POV**

Tenía que ir a verlo.  
Había pasado el quinto día desde que miré a Anthony y realmente lo extrañaba, lo  
necesitaba.  
Aunque mi mente aún no estaba nada clara, era su prometida y tenía que cuidarlo.

O al menos eso creía.  
Y cabía la posibilidad de que todo estuviera en mi mente...¿no?.

Me alisté pasa ir al hospital y a pesar de que salí con pensamientos positivos, al llegar  
estaba muy desanimada. Comencé a pensar que tal vez Anthony ni siquiera me había  
llamado por que realmente no deseaba verme. Pero incluso con esos pensamientos decidí  
enfrentarlo...ya había llegado hasta ahí de todas maneras.

**Anthony's POV**

— Hey, Anthony  
No creí escuchar esa voz tan pronto.  
Sin ocultar mi sorpresa volteé a verla casi como un reflejo y cuando la miré no pude evitar  
ponerme nervioso.

— Ka...lel...-suspiré torpemente-  
Realmente no sabía como actuar, no había pensado en que debería hacer o decir, por las  
últimas dos semanas sólo había sido Ian y yo...

— No luces muy bien...-me respondió-

**Kalel's POV**

No esperaba encontrarme a Anthony tan desorientado, pero eso sólo confirmó mi idea de  
que él no me esperaba y hasta tenía una extrema sospecha de que por un momento, me  
había sacado completamente de su mundo.

— Ka...lel...-su voz sonaba cansada-

— No luces muy bien...-le dije sin mucho ánimo-  
A pesar de eso me acerqué ignorando por un momento mis pensamientos egoístas y al  
hacerlo pude darme cuenta de sus ojeras, labios resecos y palidez.

— Dios...-dije preocupada esta vez- ¿estás bien?...luces muy mal...  
Se quedó por un momento callado, miró hacia el piso y luego me miró.

— Claro que si...-respondió-

Ambos sabíamos que era mentira.  
Suspiré notoriamente.  
Me decepcioné de todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora, principalmente porque sólo me  
miraba como si no importara nada, eso me lastimaba mucho.

Decidí dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

**Anthony's POV**

Mi mente estaba en blanco totalmente cuando la miré...no esperaba verla...es decir tan  
pronto.  
Pero al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, desperté sintiéndome terriblemente mal por dejar que  
se fuera.

Ella no se merecía eso.  
Había venido por que le importaba.

Y aún era mi prometida...

Corrí hacia la puerta dejando pasar solo unos segundos desde que Kalel la atravesó, llegué  
hasta ella y puse mi mano en su hombro logrando que se detuviera y me mirara.

Me miro sorprendida, pero no me dijo nada.  
Yo jadeaba cansado por mi acto apresurado.

— Kalel...-dije-

**Kalel's POV**

No sabía que pasaba por la mente de Anthony, aunque ni siquiera sabía que pasaba por la  
mía, miré hacia el suelo cuando le escuché decir mi nombre, por miedo a lo que podía  
escuchar.

— Gracias...

Solamente eso, solamente eso necesitaba para que las lágrimas volvieran a mí pero no las  
oculté para nada, él me miraba un poco boquiabierto.  
Le sonreí entre mis lágrimas y lo abracé casi al instante acariciando su espalda, segundos  
después cerré mis ojos al sentir que él me correspondía.  
En esos momentos, no existían los malos pensamientos.

— Vayamos a comer -le dije al interrumpir el abrazo-

**Antony's POV**

Asentí con una sonrisa fingida, trataba de no preocuparla, pero de hecho no quería dejar el  
hospital.

Realmente en esos momentos pensaba que era una persona horrible.  
¿Por qué sólo les causaba dolor a las personas más importantes para mí?

Era un hecho que Kalel era una gran mujer, una gran persona, una gran novia. La mejor que  
había tenido...  
Mis sentimientos no habían cambiado, aún la amaba...  
Pero, tal vez no de la manera que lo interpretaba...  
Porque lo que sentía por Ian era diferente hacia lo que sentía por Kalel y también era diferente  
a lo que sentí por mis antiguas novias.

Llegamos a una pizzería y agradecí el hecho de que me interrumpiera de mis pensamientos.  
Kalel hizo la orden y mientras la esperábamos nos sentamos, noté que ella estaba más  
animada y yo intentaba parecerlo también...pero tal vez no resultara muy bien

¿Decirle o no?  
Pero antes...¿decirle qué?  
Aún más ¿Era el momento adecuado?  
¿Qué haría después de eso?

**Story-Writer POV**

Kalel sabía que Anthony estaba pensado nuevamente en algo que ella temía que pensara.  
No podía detenerlo, no podía manipular sus sentimientos, no podía retroceder el tiempo para  
evitar toda esta situación si acaso había una manera.

La realidad apestaba.

Comprendió al ver su mirada entumecida, que ya no quería soportar eso.  
Amaba a Anthony y como tal, no quería que fuera infeliz a su lado.  
Si iban a estar juntos para siempre...al menos él tenía que estar seguro que ella era la  
persona más importante para él.

Aún si no era el momento más oportuno, sabiendo que Ian estaba en coma, era ahora o  
nunca...

— Anthony -dijo de pronto-

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos y mientras miraba la mesa preguntó.

— ¿Qué es Ian para tí?


	9. Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar

Justo en ese momento, Anthony bebía algo de agua, escuchar esa pregunta hizo que casi se ahogara con ella. Miles de preguntas atravesaron su mente, no creyó haber sido tan obvio, ¿lo había sido o Kalel era muy persuasiva?, De cualquier manera intentó mantener su tranquilidad a flote, aún podía salvar la situación.

— ¿A que te refieres? -intentó reír ligeramente-

Kalel lo miraba sin rodeos, intentado que cada detalle no pasara desapercibido.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo casi de inmediato-

Su mirada era tan persistente que la tranquilidad de Anthony flaqueó.

— Ehm...Kalel -masculló- Ian es mi mejor amigo...  
— ¿Sólo eso?  
— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? -preguntó intranquilo-

La mirada de Kalel paseó por la mesa y el costado derecho, pensando en las palabras que diría a continuación. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Anthony sin perder algo de su intensidad.

— ¿Estas enamorado de Ian?

La voz de Kalel era clara, sin vacilación alguna y mientras sostenía su mirada logró captar el nerviosismo de Anthony quien miró hacia un lado ocultando la oscilación de sus ojos y carraspeó tratando de evitar el silencio incómodo.

Abrió su boca sin saber con claridad que diría.

Pero justo cuando su voz iba a salir de su boca escuchó el timbre de su teléfono desde su pantalón. Agradeció el haberle puesto un timbre tan ruidoso y aún más el oportunismo de la persona que llamaba.

Anthony contestó la llamada, mientras Kalel suspiraba tristemente, no había tenido una respuesta positiva, pero el pequeño silencio que había dejado pasar, le preocupaba.

— Kalel...-dijo Anthony una vez que terminó la llamada- tenemos que volver al hospital.

Tal vez la mirada de Anthony que ahora se tornaba preocupada hiciera que Kalel no pusiera alguna objeción. Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares sin cruzar palabras, salieron de la pizzería y al tomar un taxi, Anthony no dio la dirección del hospital exactamente.

— Anthony, ¿no íbamos al hospital? -preguntó confundida-

Anthony no contestó de inmediato, suspirando ligeramente.

— La llamada en mi teléfono… -hizo una pausa- era la mamá de Ian...

Kalel's POV

Mis ojos se ensancharon un poco, pero no pregunté nada más, de cualquier manera no era momento de interrogar. El panorama cambiaba para mí nuevamente. Desde cualquier punto de vista sólo estaba siendo egoísta, pensando sólo en mis sentimientos, cuando había cosas más importantes en la que pensar.

Me sentí estúpida por un momento, pero mi mente divago entre mis malos pensamientos.

"¿Si yo estuviera en coma, Anthony se fijaría en mí?."

Llegamos al aeropuerto.

Anthony se bajó del taxi tan rápido que parecía ser perseguido por un fantasma; no pude igualar su paso, así que sólo miré su espalda mientras nos acercábamos a la recepción.

Anthony's POV

Cuando llegué a la recepción, busqué frenéticamente a la Sra. Hecox, pero no fue nada difícil encontrarla, porque de hecho ella nos encontró. Sentí su mano tocando mi hombro y al volver hacia ella la abracé fuertemente, intentando no perder la calma; pero al deshacer nuestro encuentro pude notar que varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Ella llevó la mano hacia su bolso y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar sus mejillas y sonar su nariz ligeramente. Luego me sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Ella es tu prometida, Anthony? -dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro-

Por un momento, me había olvidado de ella, mis ojos se agrandaron lo suficiente como para que Kalel pudiera notar lo que estaba pensando, porque luego de esa conversación en la pizzería no dudaba de su alta perspicacia.

— Si...-respondí en voz baja-

Kalel's POV

No quería pensar en ello nuevamente, pero cada detalle me hacía pensarlo. Su respuesta sonaba demasiado apagada, ese "si" no estaba dicho con la misma intensidad y alegría de cuando me había pedido matrimonio. Las ganas de llorar querían volver, pero simplemente...

...debía contenerlas.

Nos dirigimos hacia un taxi para ir al hospital luego de presentarnos, mi mirada estaba en lo que podía ver a través de la ventana, mis pensamientos no eran nada claros, ¿cómo serlos después de todo lo que había pasado?. A pesar de que no era nada correcto preguntar algo egoísta, quería hacerlo, en realidad.

Sabía que si tan sólo Anthony me dijera nuevamente que me amaba, dejaría todas las dudas aparte, pero era exactamente eso lo que no había escuchado y me hacía dudar.

— Tuve problemas para venir anteriormente -mencionó la Sra. Hecox rompiendo el silencio- Matthew se enfermó y lo llevé al hospital...-continuó- tenía miedo de perderlo también...

Anthony's POV

No estaba pensando con claridad, no estaba nada bien, me frustraba todo lo que ocurría y escuchar esas palabras de la Sra. Hecox me hizo enfadar sin meditar lo que haría primero.

— IAN NO ESTA MUERTO -grité fuertemente, asustando hasta al conductor, quien me volteó a ver rápidamente-

Después de un momento y de ver sus caras que supe lo que había hecho, me sentí bastante apenado sabiendo que ambas comprendía muy bien la situación.

Me disculpé con todos desviando mi mirada hacia el costado opuesto a ellos ocultando mi vergüenza.

— Anthony, perdóname tú a mi -dijo la Sra Hecox luego de unos minutos- tienes razón...yo, no debí de haber dicho aquello...

Ella no me miró, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto ajeno a cualquiera de nosotros. No dije más pues no sabía que decir, tal vez era mejor no hablar, todos estábamos muy alterados.

Kalel's POV

En realidad, no me sorprendí demasiado ante el estallido de Anthony, es decir, una situación difícil más desvelos y no haberse alimentado bien, ponen alterado a cualquiera. Pero eso me hizo pensar que en vez de apoyarlo, le estaba causando más complicaciones.

Tal vez sí era una mala novia.

El viaje se sintió bastante largo por la tensión en el ambiente, pero finalmente llegamos al hospital, caminamos directamente hacia la habitación donde Ian estaba, Anthony iba adelante de nosotras, así que él fue quien abrió la puerta.

Nos sorprendimos al ver que no se adentró a la habitación, y cuando llegamos pudimos escuchar que hablaba con alguien más.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? -la voz de Anthony se escuchaba alarmante-  
Tanto que me comenzaba a asustar.

— Los latidos de su corazón...-respondió la persona dentro de la habitación- son más lentos ahora...  
— Doctor...-musitó-...Ian...-había miedo en la voz de Anthony-  
— Tranquilícese, por favor -formuló con rapidez mientras se acercaba- él no ha muerto...-volvió su mirada hacia el interior- pero necesitamos someterlo a una rehabilitación

El doctor no esperó por respuesta alguna, de inmediato consiguió al personal necesario y dentro de un momento llevaron a Ian a otra sala especializada. Esos fueron los únicos momentos en que vi su rostro y realmente, se miraba muy mal.

Volví a sentirme como una tonta egoísta y mientras caminábamos detrás de la camilla posé mi mano sobre el hombro de Anthony mirándolo suavemente, las lágrimas se apropiaron de sus ojos y me abrazó de repente.

Nos llevaron a una nueva sala de esperas, esta sala era más grande y no estábamos tan solos, había mucha gente esperando tal vez una situación similar a la de nuestra. La Sra. Hecox no había dicho nada desde que habíamos bajado del taxi, tan sólo se miraba aturdida, como conteniendo las lágrimas que podrían asomarse.

Anthony's POV

Aparte de mis propias preocupaciones, miraba de reojo a la Sra. Hecox, notando como no movía sus ojos para evitar llorar, quería consolarla de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si no podía conmigo mismo?. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de que Ian se alejara más de este mundo, creía que no podía existir una peor situación, pero me equivocaba, toda mi vida parecía irse en un agujero del que no podría salir.

Tantas cosas para pensar pero, ¿podía decir cuál era la más importante?.

Tal vez todas lo eran.  
Kalel sabía que algo estaba pasando conmigo, muy aparte a toda esta situación.  
No quería mentirle más, sentía que al evitarla sólo la hacía más infeliz.  
¿Decirle la verdad mejoraría las cosas?

Estaba asustado.

Kalel's POV

No era necesario mirarlos para poder saber que sentía o pensaban.  
Yo también estaba preocupada, una mala noticia podría hacer que Anthony cayera en una depresión aún peor. Aquel vago y cruel pensamiento acerca de una vida estando Ian muerto ya no servía para nada.

Porque, él estando vivo o muerto seguiría siendo importante para Anthony.

Sin decir nada me separé de ellos, mis malos y triste pensamientos se estaban apoderando de mí otra vez y ya no podía contenerme. Entre unos pasos bastante pronunciados escuché la voz de Anthony llamarme, ¿había pasado o era sólo mi imaginación?, de cualquier manera no me detuve.

Anthony's POV

— ¡Kalel! -grité su nombre-

No obtuve respuestas.  
Quise seguirla pero no lo hice, no sabía que le diría y no quería dejar sola a la Sra. Hecox.

— ¿Dónde iba Kalel? -me preguntó luego-  
— No lo sé...-respondí pensativo-

Ella suspiró para luego romper nuevamente el silencio.

— La razón, de porque dije eso en el taxi...fue porque...tengo mucho miedo, Anthony.

Yo lo sabía, podía entenderla porque yo también tenía miedo.

— Lo entiendo -le dije rápidamente-  
Ella seguía sin mirarme pero luego volvió a hablar.

— Mi padre también estuvo en coma...  
Pude notar como sus ojos se tornaban brillantes.

— Fueron casi 2 años...-su voz tembló un poco- fue bastante duro para mí...

Tragué con dolor, mi garganta reseca ahogaba las ganas de llorar. La mamá de Ian era como mi madre también.

— Por eso...-siguió- tengo miedo que terminé como él

A ese punto sus lágrimas era irreversibles, lo único que pude hacer fue llegar hasta su lado y abrazarla, sin decir nada pues estaba mi ocupado dejando fluir las mías también.

— Lamento mucho eso -dije una vez que logré calmarme-  
Ella se limpió sus mejillas.

— Pero, Ian...-dije lentamente- él estará bien...-la miré- yo lo sé...

A pesar de que realmente no podía saberlo, creía en él, creía en que Ian volvería...porque  
Aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle...

Ella me sonrió un poco soltando un "tienes razón" para terminar.

Kalel's POV

Todo ese tiempo lo había pasado en el baño pensando que lloraría, pero extrañamente, no lo hice. Al mirarme al espejo logré alejarme de todo lo que estaba al mí al rededor.

Era como despejarme, no pensaba sólo sentía.  
Mi corazón seguía recordaba y dolía, pero era feliz al recordar esos 2 años junto a Anthony.

Todo aquello realmente me hacía dudar de que él pudiera cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mí. El anillo de compromiso latía en mi dedo, como llamando mi atención o mejor dicho, llamando a aquel sentimiento que se anteponía ante todo problema.

El amor.

Amaba a Anthony y hasta ahora él también lo había hecho.  
Entonces, ¿por qué dejaba de confiar en ello?  
Tal vez hacía la situación más complicada...pero aunque quería creer en Anthony.  
Simplemente no lo hacía.

Dos personas que entraron me trajeron a la realidad, de manera que disimulé mojando mi cara y secándola con un paño.

Me mire al espejo de nuevo.  
Y sonreí lo más que pude.

Salí hacia el pasillo con nuevos pensamientos y comencé a caminar por él.  
Me disculparía con la Sra. Hecox y Anthony por irme sin avisar.  
Y luego apoyaría a mi prometido como debía hacerlo; había decidido confiar mi amor por Anthony.

Pero me detuve bruscamente al escuchar una voz decir mi nombre resonando en un eco por todo el pasillo. Mis ojos se balancearon en busca de la persona de la que provenía esa voz y cuando dí con ellos, susurré pesadamente su nombre.

Sentí una opresión terrible en el pecho.

Él al visualizarme comenzó a correr moderadamente hasta que llego frente a mí.

— Anthony...-susurré-  
— Ka...lel…-jadeó-  
— Siento haberme ido así...no me sentía muy bien -comencé a decir-

Pero sin dejarme terminar me abrazó.  
— Kalel...yo…tengo algo que decirte...

Sonaba bastante inseguro y su mirada me evitaba. Me asusté de la situación...  
— ¿Qué es...? -respondí con timidez-

Él no me respondió, tan sólo tomó mi mano y me llevó al patio interno del hospital. El viento frío nos erizaba la piel y esa noche no había estrellas. Luego de un momento de contemplar el espacio su voz rompió el silencio.

— Kalel...-decía mi nombre con pesadez-  
— ¿Que...sucede? -intenté guardar la calma-  
— Yo...  
Suspiró profundamente y luego volvió.

— Yo...quiero que sepas que aún te sigo amando...-me tomó la otra mano y noté cómo estas se tornaban heladas-

Podía haber estado muy feliz por esas palabras, pero no era así, porque primero no había alegría en su voz y segundo sabía que no se trataba de una razón tan sencilla.

— Entonces...-le contesté miedosa-  
Suspiraba demasiado, como intentando llenar el vacío de las palabras, aquello sólo me asustaba mucho más.

— Kalel...-volvió a nombrarme-  
Lo miré fijamente, mis ojos se habían humedecido ya, temblaba ligeramente, por el frío y por el terror, me figuraba lo que iba a decirme, al carajo todo nuevo pensamiento, eso era real, todo lo que había pensando era la realidad, sin embargo no estaba tan lista como creía.

Anthony posó su mirada en la mía, y ambos nos dimos cuenta que ansiábamos llorar, pero él fue el primero en hacerlo, sus lágrimas resbalaron hasta su barbilla, y cuando eso ocurrió bajó la mirada mientras ahogaba otro gemido.

— Lo siento...-me dijo débilmente-  
Sentí que mi cuerpo perdía parte de su movilidad, aún no lloraba, solamente seguía ahí esperando esa realidad que no quería conocer.

— Dime ya...Anthony -me estremecí-  
— Yo...-suspiró- creo...que…yo...  
— MALDITA SEA, ANTHONY, DILO DE UNA VEZ -grité con desesperación-

Estallé.  
No podía soportarlo, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más miserable.  
Mis lágrimas salieron desbordantes luego de gritar aquello, traté de secarlas todas, pero ella simplemente regresaban.

Anthony's POV

Estaba impresionado, pero el grito de Kalel y su llanto sólo me pusieron más nervioso. Pensé en que no era un buen momento para decirlo…pero tal vez sino era sincero ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad de serlo.

Probablemente si había una manera de decirlo. Debía intentarlo.

— Yo quiero decir...estoy un poco...  
— Anthony -me interrumpió severamente- ¿acaso te enamoraste de alguien más?

Limpiando sus mejillas me miró fijamente, se notaba que trataba de contener un gran llanto, pero ya no podía volver atrás.

— Si...eso creo...-bajé mi mirada-  
— ¿De Ian? -continuó ella-

No levanté mi vista y sin verla respondí un "si" apretando mis ojos y puños esperé por un golpe bien merecido, pero luego de un tiempo sin respuesta escuché sollozos leves. Alcé mi vista la miré llorar por primera vez.

Y si creía que no me dolería estaba muy equivocado.


End file.
